


Scent of Divinity

by moonqueenallura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueenallura/pseuds/moonqueenallura
Summary: Alec can't get the scent of sandalwood out of his head. Magnus explains his love of showers. They both get what they need.Or; an ode to 3x02's cute flirtatious moment.





	Scent of Divinity

After beginning to live with Magnus in his loft, Alec came to realize little details about him. Details that made him all the more lovable, and lessened his aura of mystery, the carefully cultivated facade Magnus used to bend the arc of success his way. Alec felt privileged at helping Magnus feel safe enough to lower that facade around him, and let his authenticities and sensitivities shine through. 

There were, of course, other details that made Alec’s head spin. The way Magnus’ fingers looked curled around a cocktail glass. The sinuous movements of his hips as he danced around from potion to potion, humming to himself while he worked. How the sun glinted off his brown eyes, giving them a soft, amber luster that often stunned Alec into silence. 

Maybe the most endearing - and seductive, a smaller part of Alec’s mind whispered - aspect of Magnus was that he smelled good. And after learning that he brewed his own shampoo, Alec couldn’t get the scent of sandalwood off his mind. It was as if once he knew exactly what made Magnus’ scent so uniquely enticing, he couldn’t forget about it or avoid it. A whiff of sandalwood trailed Magnus everywhere he went, and Alec helplessly fell into its curling, winding path. 

He found himself wanting to smell like Magnus. Some possessive, foolishly lovestruck part of him coveted it, because it was a sign of his intimate knowledge of Magnus, a symbol that only  _he_ could use Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo and only  _he_ would be in Magnus’ shower, and home, and bed, and heart. 

Alec knew that if he voiced this desire to Magnus, it would result in Magnus either driving him insane with flirtatiousness, or a subtle and nearly undetectable, flustered expression. (Yet another amazing thing about becoming even closer to Magnus was being able to witness Magnus blushing, decidedly out of his element, or swept up in the newness of being loved by someone like Alec). Thus, Alec was torn between not wanting to give Magnus yet another tool that he could joyfully use to tease him, and desperately wanting to see that awestruck, vulnerably, and shy look he got whenever Alec surprised him. 

His choice was made for him one night, after a grueling day of hunting demons and dealing with the drama of Shadowhunter versus Downworlder politics. Exhausted, all Alec wanted to do was shower (with Magnus) and then fall asleep (with Magnus safely in his arms). 

“That meeting was probably harder to sit through than taking on a greater demon,” Alec groaned as he took off his suit jacket and left it near the bed. 

Magnus  _tsk_ ed as he picked it up. “For all that you are so scrupulous about the rules, Alexander, you’re awful at taking care of your clothes,” he said as he dusted off and carefully folded his jacket. 

“Why do I need to be careful when I have my resident fashion expert to help me?” Alec called out playfully as he headed into the bathroom to turn the shower nob on.  He wanted to warm the water while he removed the rest of his clothing.  

“What good is my fashion advice if you won’t listen to me?” Magnus teased back as he headed into the bathroom while slowly taking his clothes off. 

As tended to happen when Magnus presented his skin to Alec’s roaming and infinitely curious (and  _eternally_  grateful) eyes, he forgot about his previous train of thought, in favor of scanning his humbled gaze over the contours of Magnus’ body. Alec’s mouth turned dry, and he forgot about his exhaustion as Magnus stood shirtless in front of him. The scent of sandalwood drifted, which reminded Alec of why he was so lucky. 

Magnus quirked a smile at Alec’s predictability. “Earth to pretty boy. I think the water’s hot enough by now.” 

Alec’s voice lowered, taking on a gravelly tone even as he struggled to think past a haze of awe and lust. “Didn’t we run out of the, uh –” 

Magnus’ slight smile grew. “My specially brewed sandalwood shampoo?” 

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, letting his hands lightly encircle his waist. Magnus walked even more forward, completely diminishing the distance between them, and Alec’s heart stuttered. Perhaps Magnus would be a blissful death for him. Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s chest, which brought that delightful scent of sandalwood right up against him. And Alec knew that his eyes darkened, because Magnus' sweet smile turned into a cunning smirk. 

“You seem to really like the shampoo I make, pretty boy,” Magnus purred, running his hands across Alec’s chest. 

Alec blushed sightly. Sometimes he hated that he was so obvious about his feelings for Magnus, but most of the time, he appreciated that his transparency helped render Magnus’ insecurities moot. “It’s because it makes you smell really good,” he mumbled, lowering his head into Magnus’ neck. “And you did tell me that you like taking showers, so that counts for something,” he whispered as he laved kisses onto Magnus’ throat. 

Magnus gasped and put his hands on Alec’s chest, as he was often wont to do when overwhelmed by the depth of Alec’s feelings. “I don’t just like showering because of my shampoo, my love,” he said, pushing Alec back toward the shower door. “I like standing underneath the spray of the hot water with your hands all over me, dragging across my skin” he said, driving Alec further into that maelstrom of love and lust only Magnus could induce in him with a sheen of brilliance. 

Alec swallowed loudly. “What else do you like about showers?” he asked, knowing full well his fishing would win him a cheeky smile. 

As they entered the spray of the water, Alec marveled at how the drops of water accentuated the curves and muscles of Magnus’ body. To be able to hold a god in his arms humbled him. 

Magnus kissed Alec’s face as he stepped into the circle of his arms. “I like how it feels when you wash my hair for me. I like it when you try to subtly smell the scent of soap on my skin, only to have your adorably deep inhaling always give you away. But most of all, I love it when you hold me up against the wall of the shower and make love to me,” he purred, effectively making Alec’s brain whirr faster than before. 

Alec slowly spun them around, the sight of Magnus’ visible enjoyment and the sound of his exhale shocking his veins with lust. Gently, the way he knew Magnus liked it best, he pressed Magnus against the wall, using his chest to hold him there and using his hands to encircle his wrists with a firmness that made Magnus arch and part his lips. 

“I think I can help you with that,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ lips, relishing in how flustered Magnus was becoming. 

As Alec began to lose himself to lathering Magnus with the overwhelming gentleness and love that tipped him into true divinity, all Alec could feel was the scent of sandalwood and the warmth of Magnus around him, constricting him in the sweetest embrace.


End file.
